Aurora's Dream
by spatichica03
Summary: A captivatinly creepy woman ends up at the lodging house- and she knows things she hasn't been told. reviews greatly appreciated!
1. Expecting Jack Kelly

It was about 8 o'clock and Kid Blink was headed home from a late night date with a girl he had met this morning. The October night air was chilly and filled with a frosty smell. He would be happy to get back to the lodging house that night. As he passed an alley, he noticed a body curled up under a tattered blanket, with the feet poking out from under it. He felt the feet and they were stone cold, and he knew she wouldn't survive the night if he left her out there. He picked her up and carried her the remaining to blocks to the lodging house. When Blink arrived at the lodging house, he carried the girl upstairs and over to where the rest of the boys where talking and playing marbles with Race.  
  
"Whoa! Blink where'd youse find dat?" Mush asked, trying to be funny.  
  
"On da streets. She'da froze out der. Where should Ise put her Jack?"  
  
Jack looked at the girl. Her face was dirty and the blanket worn, yet she had a captivatingly peaceful look to her.   
  
"She can stay in da attic." He said and walked up the stairs with Blink. When Blink laid her on the bed, jack replaced her old blanket with two new ones. The dress the girl was wearing was so filthy you couldn't tell it had an original color, and was torn in various places. She looked to b about 18 or 19 and very fragile. Jack wondered how she could have ever survived on the streets.   
  
"So, wat happened with you and Sara today?" Blink asked quietly.  
  
"She dumped me" Jack responded   
  
"Well, youse ok?"  
  
"yea, I'll be fine"  
  
"Den I'm going ta bed. Youse com'n?"  
  
"yea, I'm jus gonna clean 'er up a lil."  
  
"Suit yourself." And with that Blink descended down the stairs.  
  
Jack walked over to the little sink across from the bed and filled a small bowl with warm water and soaked a washcloth in it as well. HE then sat next to the girl and proceed to wash her face, neck, arms, and hands. She had very soft skin and a buttermilk complexion. She looked very beautiful under the dim light of the attic. As he left her side to wash her feet, she yawned and stretched her body. When she finished she asked sleepily,  
  
"Jack Kelly?"  
  
"Ya, dats me" Jack said a little unsurely.  
  
"I've been expecting you Jack Kelly." And she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. 


	2. Something Weird

The next morning as Jack was recounting the tale from the night before, the strange girl wondered down the stairs, almost as if on queue.   
  
"Good morning," she said smiling casually at all the strange faces staring back at her, "Please, call me Aurora. I am pleased to make all your acquaintances." She added.   
  
"Sell da papes!" Kloppmann yelled from downstairs, the newsies sighed and filed down the stairs. Aurora looked confused and grabbed on to Jack's arm. He looked down and told her,  
  
"Youse can sell wit me taday ok?" She nodded her head and felt reassured.   
  
Throughout the morning, Jack helped her sell papes. Then, towards the afternoon they headed over to Tibby's for lunch. During those morning hours Jack had come into contact with Aurora's mystic. She had a difference about her, almost a child-like innocence, and he couldn't say he didn't like it. In fact, it intrigued him and him want her in a most un-child-like way. As she sat with the rest of the newsies around a table at Tibby's, they too became sort-of entranced by her mystic. Although, none as much as Jack had become. Her smile seemed almost too real and her laugh was that of a different world. Her whole figure moved with grace and she altogether seemed unearthly. This is what intrigued Jack, like nothing ever had before.   
  
As she sat there eating he leaned forward and asked.  
  
"Aurora? What did you mean last night when you said you had been expecting me?" Aurora looked taken aback. She didn't remember saying this but tried to think of an adequate response. She settled on one quickly,  
  
"I had a dream about you." It was vague, but true in a sense and Jack did not venture further but just nodded his head. It had worked.   
  
As the luncheon neared to an end, Mush suggested that Aurora get some new clothes. The boys nodded in agreement and went out shopping. As they set out, Aurora asked,  
  
"How will we pay? We have no money?" One boy snorted,  
  
"Pay? Who said we were gonna pay?" Aurora looked displeased but kept her thoughts to herself.   
  
When they had found a few dresses Aurora liked, they began to sneak them out of the store unnoticed, one boy at a time. When only Jack and Aurora remained, Aurora went up to the cashier and asked to see the store's owner. When he came down and asked if he could help her, she simply told him that she had no money and was taking four of the stores dresses and she asked if he didn't mind too much. Jack stared with his eyes wide and jaw to the ground. He wanted to scream, "What da hell are youse doin'?" but he refrained himself. The man nodded and said,  
  
"That's fine, just be sure not to tell any one miss." Aurora nodded and thanked him kindly. Then on her way out the door she turned and said,  
  
"Coming Jack?" and continued out into the streets. Jack followed, dumbfounded.   
  
"How da hell did you get him ta do dat?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Get him to give ya dose dresses?"  
  
"I asked" Aurora was thinking nothing of it and found Jack's behavior amusing.  
  
"Just asked? You must have done sometin' else?"  
  
"No" was her simple reply. Jack gave her a look of pure annoyance and incomprehension, but let the conversation slide.  
  
Later that night……..  
  
"Dere's sometin seriously not normal about dat goil, Jack."  
  
Race was saying shaking his head. Jack had told the story of what happened at the store.   
  
"You sure dats all she did?" Mush asked skeptically. Jack nodded his head as an ear-piercingly shrill noise filled the room. It had come from the attic. 


	3. Hallucination Pills?

'Aurora' was on all there minds s they raced up the stairs, only to be greeted by a frightening sight. Aurora's body was shaking violently on the bed. She looked as if she could have been possessed. Jack, Blink, and a few other newsies crept forward, and jack leaned over the bed. As soon as he had done so, Aurora's eyes flashed open and she suddenly had a hold of his collar. Aurora's normally ice blue eyes were a clouded grey, her complexion pale, her face solemn, and her grip was lethally strong. Something one wouldn't have ever expected from her.   
  
"Jack Kelly" she said in a strong monotone voice, clearly not her own,  
  
"Silence now and listen to me,  
  
these words do not rebel.  
  
Never run, never hide  
  
And in life, you'll be not denied."   
  
She held his collar for a few more seconds before collapsing onto the bed. After the initial wave of shock, Jack began to call Aurora's name and shake her gently. Her body remained limp but that look of peace had returned to her face. Jack pressed his ear to her chest and could hear her heart beating.   
  
"She's alive" he said, almost to himself. He gathered up her body and flung it over his shoulder. He told the rest of the boys not to wait up for him and then he was gone.   
  
Jack took Aurora to the hospital. As she lay on the examining table, the doctor said she looked like she was in a coma. But as he put his stethoscope up to her chest, she jolted awake, screamed, and tried to push the doctor away. She was about to walk out the door when two nurses appeared. One grabbed her arm and the other plunged a needle into her arm. Aurora let out a scream. The drug was already at work and she was drowsy. As she slumped to the floor her eyes rested on Jack.   
  
"Why did you bring me here Jack Kelly? Why?" and her eyes closed.   
  
"That doesn't happen too often." The doctor said looking at Jack. He picked up Aurora and put her back on the table. He gave her a quick examination. He told Jack,  
  
"There is nothing wrong with her physically, but if you feel its necessary, I can prescribe some hallucination pills?"  
  
"No dats a'right, doc"  
  
"Very well then. Would you like her to spend the night? She can go home when she awakes in the morning. I just want to make sure the drug didn't have an effect on her."   
  
Jack agreed because it was late and he felt it would be easier if he left her here for the night. But, as he walked down the dark streets, he couldn't help but feel that he shouldn't have left her there alone. 


End file.
